¡No me gustan los hombres!
by aoibird6
Summary: Porque a Dean Winchester no le gustan los hombres y ni siquiera Sam podrá convencerlo de lo contrario. DeanxCas


Los hermanos Winchester se encontraban viendo una película en el motel de turno, ya habían terminado la cacería en el pueblo y mañana partirían temprano a la casa de Bobby. Dean observaba la pantalla con especial atención mientras sostenía una cerveza en su mano derecha.

-Cierra la boca Dean- este bufo enojado en respuesta- ¿No habías dicho que no hay que ver porno con otros hombres?- pregunto Sam sonriendo.

-Eres mi hermano y jamás en la vida te correría mano-

-¿Desde cuándo tienes moral?- respondió el menor bebiendo su cerveza.

-No me molestes enano-

-¿Entonces le tienes ganas a Cas?- Dean se volteo a mirarlo enojado.

-No bromees-

-Hablo en serio, a él le dijiste que no se veía porno con otros hombres-

-Tú eres mi hermano, es distinto, conozco a la perfección tu cuerpo ¿O ya olvidaste quien es el que cuida de ti?-

-Vale, entendí pero siempre se quedan mirando de esa manera cómplice y a veces olvidan que yo estoy en el mismo cuarto-

-¡Eso no es cierto!-

-Lo hacen todo el tiempo, sin mencionar que Cas se te acerca bastante y viene en cuanto lo llamas-

-Cállate enano- Dean volvió a centrar su atención en la peli porno pero el canal cambio dejando ver una porno gay- ¡Sam!-

-¿No tienes curiosidad?- pregunto el menor divertido, había encontrado una manera de molestar a Dean y no iba a desaprovecharla.

-¡Eres un idiota!-

Se levantó enojado y salió dando un portazo del motel mientras oía la estruendosa risa de Sam. Deambulo por los alrededores enfadado porque ahora no podía dejar de pensar en el asunto, ¿Cómo podrían gustarle los hombres a Dean Winchester? Eso sería una aberración contra la naturaleza.

-Maldito Sam…- murmuro sentándose en el parque- Ahora no dejare de pensar en eso y-

-Hola Dean-

El cazador giro la cabeza y se encontró con el rostro inexpresivo de Castiel a centímetros del suyo, dio un salto en la banca y retrocedió asustado, como si hubiera visto al mismo Lucifer. Castiel lo tomó por la mano para atraerlo a su lado con fuerza, Dean se levantó rápidamente.

-¡¿Qué mierda haces?!-

-Ibas a caerte de la banca- respondió sin inmutarse- ¿Ocurrió algo?-

-¡Que te importa!- grito dándose la vuelta para marcharse.

-Dean-

-¡Déjame solo!-

El ángel lo siguió en silencio, cuando Dean estaba enojado por-quien-sabe-que, era mejor dejarlo estar un rato antes de insistir en el tema.

EL cazador se estaba enojando más al percatarse que Castiel lo seguía como un perrito buscando dueño. Comenzó a correr con la esperanza de perderlo pero cuando dobló la esquina chocó contra Castiel, el ángel era como un gran muro de concreto así que cayó sentado al suelo.

-¿Estás bien, Dean?- pregunto Castiel mientras le tendía una mano para ayudarle- ¿Por qué estás tan enojado?-

-Cas…- aceptó la mano amiga y se levantó quedando frente a frente con el ángel.

Ahora que lo miraba de cerca, como solía hacer cada vez que Castiel invadía su espacio personal, volvió a confirmarse que no estaba nada mal para ser un hombre. Le gustaban esos ojos azules que siempre se mantenían fijos en él. O esa voz grave que solía suavizarse cuando lo llamaba. Le gustaba esa constante invasión de su espacio personal por parte del ángel. Le gustaba esa gabardina que había visto tiempos mejores. El cabello desordenado, que siempre hacia que Dean se preguntara qué demonios hacia para quedar así. Le gustaba Castiel. Gustar. Gustar. La palabra rondó por su mente hasta que la voz de Castiel llamó su atención.

-Dean, ¿te peleaste con Sam?-

-¿Con Sam?- repitió despacio- ¡Ese bastardo me las pagara! No se saldrá con la suya luego de hacerme gay-

-¿Gay?- pregunto Castiel mirándolo sin inmutarse- ¿Cómo esos de las películas?-

-¿Qué? ¿Te gustan las pornos de homosexuales?-

-No están mal- respondió el ángel con una pequeña sonrisa- Pero prefiero verte a ti, eres mejor que una porno-

Y eso fue lo último que escuchó Dean antes de perder la cordura y tomar al ángel por la nuca para besarlo. En ese momento comprobó que sus pensamientos eran acertados, esos labios eran deliciosos, ya no se conformaría solo con mirarlos.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sam había apagado la televisión para centrar su atención en la portátil, no estaba de humor para una porno y Dean se había marchado para seguir molestándolo. Se entretuvo leyendo algunos artículos cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta y vio a su hermano entrar en compañía de Castiel.

-¿Ya se te pasó el enojo?- pregunto Sam sonriendo- Y vienes con Cas, sospechoso, ¿Qué estaban haciendo?- pregunto con una amplia sonrisa, Dean frunció el ceño enojado- Dame detalles-

-Enano, una palabra más y te voy a-

-Dean me estaba enseñando que es mejor que una porno gay- respondió Castiel sin inmutarse. Sam comenzó a reírse mientras miraba a su hermano que estaba rojo por la vergüenza.

-¡Lo sabia! ¡Eres gay!- exclamó Sam aun riéndose.

-¡No me gustan los hombres!- grito Dean enojado para luego señalar a Castiel- Me gusta un jodido ángel del señor, eso no cuenta- Sam se rio.

-Touché-

A Dean Winchester nunca jamás le iban a gustar los hombres, solo le gusta un jodido ángel del señor, y para quien dijera que es lo mismo, ¡Que se joda!

**"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

**N.A: gracias por leer! Porque a Dean jamas le gustaran los hombres XD y esta vez le gana a Sam con sus argumentos (Cosa que no pasa mucho en la serie) XD**


End file.
